I Lied
by GiveMeSpikeHesMINE
Summary: AU Story... Buffy has a great life, But she wants sumthing more she needs it then she remembers junior high friend Spike. Is he just what she needed or could he make her feel worse. Better Summary inside i promise!.........so come on take a peek..........
1. Intro: Why

Title: I Lied

Author name: Sierra a.k.a. givemespikehesmine

Author Email: givemespikehesmine@yahoo.com

Aim: TkemeAwyFrmItAll

Disclaimer All things "Buffy" or "Angel" belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of the shows..i Own nothing!........ Grrr....I want Spike!

Setting: AU fic so therefore no Setting in Buffy Verse!!!

Summary: Buffy has a great life, but to her it seems like the same 'ole same: boring. She decides she needs to have a little fun. This new "Fun" she seeks might just be Spike and old friend who Buffy parted with When she entered High school. Could Spike be what she's looking for or maybe even more. But Can this "Fun" Buffy wants end all too good or way too bad?

Couples: Buffy/Angel Spike/Faith at first then Spike/Buffy 

Others: Xander/Cordelia Willow/Tara 

Category: Romance/angst

Spoilers An AU fic no spoilers

Rating Pg-13-R

Author's comments: I decided to re-post this story because it wasn't going in the right place!

Introduction: Why

~Buffy's POV~

"Why!" I screamed. "Why did you have to leave me?" I said to myself as I sat on the floor, blood dripping down my arm. "It's all your fault!" I screamed to no one. "You left me! And now look at me! You were the best thing that could happen to me! But you had to leave! WHY! What did I ever do to hurt you?" I yelled. All of a sudden I heard knocking on the door. It was Willow.

"Buffy are you there? Hello, Buffy Xander and me have been trying to get a hold of you all night! I'm coming in."

She must have heard me crying because there she stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at me her eyes filled with dread. 

"Oh my god." Willow said. "What are you doing? Why did you do this?" She asked as her eyes wandered over my arms. "You can't do this, you were fine. Just tell me what happened? What would make you do this to yourself? What would make you hurt yourself?" Willow asked as she began to cry. "Buffy you were fine like 2 days ago! Tell me what happened!"

I didn't answer. _She wouldn't understand, she couldn't, _I thought.

"Buffy please tell me what happened. You were so happy, you have everything. Now please tell me why you did this?" Willow asked her eyes full of tears.

"Him." I mumbled.

"Who?" she asked.

"Spike." I replied as I dropped the blade.

"What about Spike? You told us he was just a fling. You told me you loved Angel." Willow asked shocked.

"I lied." I said coldly.

"Why?" she asked as she began to cry harder.

"You wouldn't understand! None of you would! I kept him a secret because of you and Xander! You would have disowned me if you knew how I felt about him, how I still feel about him. He was the only person who knew me, understood me. He made me feel alive! But he left. Now there's no one here for me now!" I yelled as I picked up the blade once more. "The only thing I can do know is leave this place." I whispered as I dragged the blade across my arm again. 

"No!." Willow screamed as she took it from my hands. "You have to tell me what happened." Willow said as she picked me up off the floor and put me on the bed. "Just try to calm down and tell me from the beginning please?" she asked her eyes filled with hope.

"Ok from the beginning." I said. Maybe she will understand, I thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: DO YOU LIKE IT???? BE TRUTHFUL? I know its short but sorry!


	2. Ch1: What's New? extended

Title: I Lied  
  
Author name: Sierra a.k.a. givemespikehesmine  
  
Author Email: givemespikehesmine@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer All things "Buffy" or "Angel" belong to Joss Whedon and the creators   
  
of the shows. .I Own nothing!........ Grrr....I want Spike!  
  
Summary: See First Chapter  
  
Rating Pg-13-R  
  
Author's comments: ok in this chapter its like a jump back in time describing who Buffy is and the events leading to the first chapter. Don't get it email me im me or leave a review. oh and by the way **IT IS UN-BETA-ED BECAUSE SHE WASNT ON THE COMPUTER AND I NEEDED TO GET THE EXTENDED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER OUT SO PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME I NEED A BETA I HAVE ONE SHES JUST OUT AT THE MOMENT!!!!!! **leave reviews!  
  
Chapter One- Fun  
  
Narrator's POV:  
  
Buffy was a gorgeous girl with hazel green eyes and light blonde hair that stopped a bit past her shoulders. She had a nice build to her body being very athletic, she was captain of the Sunnydale Cheerleading Team and planned to try out for girls basketball later in the winter. Buffy's parents had divorced in 1997 when Buffy was in 4th grade. Buffy's mother Joyce and her moved shortly after the divorce to Sunnydale. As soon as Buffy got there she met Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. Joyce soon fell in love with Rupert Giles, school librarian of Sunnydale High. They were married by the end of Buffy's 5th grade year. Buffy absolutely loved Giles he was great and the fact that he was loaded helped a bit. Buffy's father Hank found love after the divorce to, her name was Liz. Buffy adored her, Liz gave her everything she wanted. Hank and Liz stayed in LA after they were married, and Liz also had a daughter, Darla, 3 months younger than Buffy. They got along so well, they were the best of friends. I guess you could say it was because they were complete opposites. Buffy was your average "Ohh Look at me look at me, I'm a cheerleader." and Darla was well a bad ass. When the two were together it was great. Every year they would switch to who's house they would spend a summer at. When Buffy was in LA she was a total bad ass just like Darla and then it would totally switch when Darla was in SunnyD she would be little miss prep. Boy were things about to change.  
  
~~~~~~~Buffy's POV~~~~~~~  
  
Year: 2002  
  
  
  
The plane just landed, God I thought. I hate flying but it sure is worth it I get to see Daddy and Liz and DARLA. As soon as I stepped of the plane I saw dad. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug in the world.  
  
"Buffy honey, I've missed you so much." dad said as he let go of me.  
  
"Dad I am so glad to see you where's Li-" I was cut off.  
  
"Sweetie!" I heard Liz yell.  
  
"Ahh Liz, I am so happy to see you." I said as I hugged her tightly.  
  
"Buffy Hun, I need to breathe." Liz said. "You look gorgeous."  
  
"Why thank you" I said with a grin the size of Texas on my face.  
  
"Buuuuuuuuufffy!" I heard someone shriek from behind me. It was Darla, she had light blonde hair and black highlights added underneath. For some reason she was quite pale and she had a very light soft blue color to her eyes.  
  
"Darla!!!!" I yelled right back at her in the same annoying tone of voice.  
  
"I am so glad to see you there's so much I need to tell you I mean things have changed a lot!." I said to her as we walked to the car.  
  
"Me too, you just wont believe it." Darla said with a wicked smile.

The car ride was unusally silent, but it gave me time to take in Darla's awesome outfit. It was tight black pants and a black baby-tee that said "wicked" in blood red writting. _I wish i could dress like her _i thought, but i can't. _No one would understand._

The car soon stopped at my fathers house. Well not house mansion. The first thing me and darla did was run to our rooms. They were joined together but still totally private. "So Darla, WHats new with you." i asked her as i sat in my red bean bag chair and faced Darla in her black one.

"No NO no, Buffy you go first." she said with a grin.

"Fine, well lets see." i said as i took in a deep breath. "Willow was sent to an all-girls camp For doing somethings that her parents don't approve of quite yet with her Boyfriend Brent. So that were she is all summer. And i hate to say it but Cordelia and Xander are still dating and there quite cute. And cordy isnt all that bad. And mom and giles are great like always. SO ya anything else you wanna know?"

"Well first of all WIllow wont survive with out a little cock this summer and Queen C i would have to see it to believe it. But buffy i wanna know how you are any guys any problems cuz you have this look in your eye like your hiding something?" she asked me.

"OK ok there was a guy Angel he goes to a private school outside of SunnyD and we met at a game and hes gonna go to Highschool with me. And well i just feel like i cant be myself around my freinds. See you its fine i can totally be myself. i hate to say it but i wanna be like you. and guess what? YOUR GONNA COME STAY WITH ME FOR HIGH SCHOOL!. i yelled the last part.

"Holy shit!" darla screamed as she looked as if she was in a gaze. "Why when did you find out this is so cool."

"Well mom told me a week before i left and its all arranged and i even got some money to get you those preppy clothes you like so much. "I told her adding sarcassim to the last few lines.

"ok sorry buffy i aint trying to be rude. but No." she told me and looked away.

"No what?" i asked.

"Its just that i am tired of not being able to be myself in SunnyD and i think you feel the same way." she said as a smile creeped upon her face.

"You're right i just dont know what do to. Can you help me?" i asked trying to make it not sound corny.

"Hell ya buffy what you need is a makeover inside and out. I am gonna find out what you really like. Heres my moms credit card and have the limo take you where ever the hell you want. Your gonna buy wutever you want do wutever you want to your hair and body. Hell i will even send my brother Chad with you so if you want a piercing or two you could get one. "She said as she threw me the card.

"Ok well here goes nothing. I am finally gonna feel and look like i wanna." i said as i walked out of her room and down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SORRY ITS SO SHORT  
  



	3. Ch2: A new way of Living

Title: I Lied  
  
Author name: Sierra a.k.a. givemespikehesmine  
  
Author Email: givemespikehesmine@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer All things "Buffy" or "Angel" belong to Joss Whedon and the creators   
  
of the shows. .I Own nothing!........ Grrr....I want Spike!  
  
Summary: See First Chapter  
  
Rating Pg-13-R  
  
Author's comments: ok in this chapter its like a jump back in time describing who Buffy is and the events leading to the first chapter. Don't get it email me im me or leave a review. oh and by the way **IT IS UN-BETA-ED BECAUSE SHE WASNT ON THE COMPUTER AND I NEEDED TO GET THE EXTENDED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER OUT SO PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME I NEED A BETA I HAVE ONE SHE'S JUST OUT AT THE MOMENT!!!!!! **leave reviews!

Ch. 3- A new way of living

(Still a flashback and will be for a while.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy's POV

_I can't believe that I am actually doing this!_ I screamed in my head.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Chad asked as we entered the car.

"Hmmm I dunno where do you suggest I could find a shop with alotta different styles of clothes?" I asked full of hope.

"Well Buf, that's easy. I will drop you off at the _Buzz _in the mall and then I will be across the street at Starbucks come and get me when your done shopping or just call me cell." he said as we turned onto the highway. The ride was super boring but I just couldn't stay calm for some reason I was scared and excited all at the same time.

Before I new it I was right in front of the _Buzz. _The store looks like it was one giant closet with things from the 80's and preppy stuff that I would normally wear. I decided to just go crazy and grab things I thought were cute not picking out outfits just stuff I liked. 

My arms were full of clothes, purses, belts, and god only knows what else. I walked into the dressing room with fear not knowing how my many styles of clothes would go to gather. Then I started randomly picking up clothing and just layering it on.

About an hour later I left with a lot of bags and they let me wear some of the clothes out of the store. I decided to wear this black zip up Dickie Girl dress and some neon pink tights. I felt silly and cool all at the same time. It was like when I was a kid thinking who cares what I wear I think its pretty!

I decided to do something to my hair. I thought it was hideously boring. I asked the stylist what I should do and she said she knows exactly what to do. (at the time her hair was down to like the middle of her back) When Becky, my stylist, turned me around to face the mirror it was like I couldn't even recognize it was me. Becky added in black streaks and chopped of a good 9 inches off leaving it hang right before my breasts. She made it kind of choppy with layers. I was super happy that I just hugged her!

_Now_ I thought _Darla said piercing. _I eventually found myself at Clair's getting my belly button pierced. I bought a couple of rings to change in a few weeks but the one she put in was a dark red color with a little black diamond in the middle.

After a couple of hours of more clothes shoes and what ever else I thought was cute I finally called Chad he said he would be on his way with Darla. _Darla's so gonna freak when she sees me! Ah I cant wait. _I thought as I made my way outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter ends here! But don't worry I will have one up right away! And once again its not beta-ed! So no flames bout that please! Leave me reviews!!!!!!!


	4. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
I am sorry to say that I will be stopping this story because it wasn't going where i planned it to. BUT good news is that i am Creating an all new ALL HUMAN Spuffy fic entitled "Perfect" it will have some of the same plotline of this but still a little different. My current beta has like disappeared and i could really use some help! so if n e one can im me or email or leave a review. My aim s/n is imfueledbyramen7. 


End file.
